


Relief

by MonsterInDaBerth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/pseuds/MonsterInDaBerth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa's been overworking and gets a nice surprise from his lover. (Blowjobs commence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg I'm so tired you don't even know (why do I feel the need to write pron at 11:00pm)

T’Challa sighed heavily as he slowly opened his office door. For the past 2 weeks there had been nothing but paperwork after paperwork sent directly to him. While he was fairly new to his position of power T’Challa felt doubtful about the amount of work that supposedly had to be done by his person alone. 

He crinkled his nose. After two years of being King his free time had gradually decreased. Barely finding anytime to even eat dinner with his lover. Guilt was obvious at first but his exhaustion was able to quell his concerns. 

Tossing a folder unto the desk T’Challa loosened his dark blue tie. Overworking calls for comfortable conditions. He flopped unceremoniously onto his chair, cracking his knuckles and neck. 

“Amazing.” He mumbled to himself as he stared sleepily at the blank computer screen. Pure exhaustion evident on his face. 

Before even getting to turn on the computer he felt a hand on his thigh. 

The lack of energy in his body only caused a flinch as a reaction as opposed to something more violent. To that he's grateful for when he discovers his lover underneath the desk.

“.....James?” T’Challa couldn't help his eyebrows from rising in surprise. 

His lover grinned. “Hey, babe.” A nonchalant response for this awkward situation.

“I'll assume you're having fun. Playing some sort of game.” As much as he tried to hide it the little discovery had brought some happiness into his dull day. 

Bucky shrugged with his shy smile. “I've been waiting for you actually.” 

T’Challa blinked. “This whole time?” If his partner had actually been waiting in such a cramped area for almost 2 hours during his meeting his guilt would surely rise. “I feel the need to apologize, James.”

He got a scoff and a wave of a hand. “Just been crushing my kneecaps for about 5 minutes, nothing too strenuous.” Bucky flashed his teeth. “Guess this is what happens when you're an old man.”

T’Challa couldn't stop a hearty laugh from escaping him. “Well, you can leave from your hiding spot now - ” A hand found itself dangerously close to his crotch. 

It took T’Challa aback, he just sat there mouth ajaw. 

“J-James--?” 

“What?” 

T’Challa took a few moments to compose himself. “Can I ask why--?” 

“Cause I need something deep in my throat.”

The king choked on any response he had. 

Bucky couldn't keep a straight face at his own words, breaking out into giggles for a minute. “Because you haven't gotten off in around 2 weeks, not to mention myself as well.” 

His hands gripped T’Challa’s hips and slowly began to unzip his King's pants with his mouth. “But I'll make a sacrifice to release your tension first.” 

T’Challa huffed. “How considerate of you, love.” Attempting to appear irritated became more and more troublesome. It's not like he didn't want this, scratch that, need this. However, being a king of a whole country meant responsibilities. You were expected to put everyone else before you. 

All the naysaying thoughts in his head were abruptly interrupted as Bucky’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

“Ngh.” The handles of T’Challa’s chair dented as his hands held on too tight for a moment. Such a small action actually made him tense up. Well, at least he knew Bucky was right. 

Bucky's right hand sensually rubbed T’Challa’s thigh, trying a bit to comfort his wound up lover. Or at least keeping himself grounded. The last thing he wanted was to have this lead to a fuck session with T’Challa doing most of the work. He's had enough of that for a while. 

Bucky slowly inches his mouth down T’Challa’s shaft. Hollowing out his cheeks before rising back up. 

“Ancestors.” T’Challa’s lungs finally begin working again as he groans. His lover's tongue traces underneath his dick, pressing against his head roughly.  


Had Bucky's metal hand not been gripping his hip he would've raised his hips up into Bucky's tight throat without preparation. T’challa felt the graze of smooth teeth against a throbbing vein and gasped. 

His lover's stubble grated on his cock. The king let out a hiss as Bucky's lips went back to lapping at his cock head. His breathing quickened, his dick twitching with each exhale.

Bucky resisted to urge to grind against T’Challa’s leg so both could reach the end point simultaneously. But evidently having a mouth full of cock was enough to turn him into a dripping mess in his straining jeans. 

His moan was muffled as T'Challa's hand tangled itself in his hair, desperately trying to enter his tight throat. Bucky relinquishes control almost too quickly as he flutters his eyes. 

T’Challa’s precum leaks from Bucky's mouth as he thrusts in deeply. 

Once. He shakingly pants. 

Twice. He groans loudly. 

Thrice. He enters an entirely too hot throat.

Before he could even bask in the overwhelming pleasure Bucky begins to bob his head rapidly. T’Challa cries out and finally gives in. 

The king grunts, abdomen tightening. He immediately looks down to apologize to Bucky for rushing him to deepthroat him. 

“James -” 

Bucky doesn't let him finish. He conjures up the most lustful look in his eyes and gives an affirmative wink. To his surprise the heavy member in his throat gets harder. 

He groans, a shiver of delight coursing through his chest. Bucky can feel himself getting further and further towards his climax. He swallows harshly around his lover's cock. 

A sound of exasperation leaves T’Challa’s mouth as he feel his balls tightening. He couldn't even think about attempting to hold off. 

Bucky gulped around T’Challa’s dick once more before feeling it pulse. Quickly followed by a desperate moan and his lover's release. Bucky shut his eyes out of habit, swallowing one more time before pulling the cock out into his mouth. 

The taste of T’Challa’s cum after so many weeks sends Bucky over the edge as well. Hips rocking against his King's leg, not even caring about the sticky mess. 

Bucky releases T’Challa’s softening dick from his mouth, lapping at the last few drops as he also descends from his own high. He glances up dreamily at T’Challa’s face. Who was still panting and running his fingers through Bucky's locks of hair. 

Both managed to calm down within a few minutes. Bucky crawls out from underneath the desk and plops himself unto T’Challa’s lap. 

“If that was enough to satisfy you then you are correct. It has been far too long.” The king twists and curls Bucky's hair as he stares at his lips. 

“Like hell that was enough.” Bucky grabs his King's tie and pulls him into a slow kiss. Complete with nips and licks. 

“I suggest we move somewhere more comfortable, James.” T’Challa growls into his lover's ear. 

“I love how you didn't say your bedroom. Insinuating that we'd fuck in every room in the palace.” Bucky chuckles as he feels a lovely bulge under his ass. 

“And I love how you say we would when we will.” Both laughed at the juvenile conversation before heading off to further give each other relief.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since smut had been born from my hands so may or may not be rusty but I had fun X3 nothing like sexy blowjobs on a Friday night


End file.
